Dark Desires - Reposted!
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: A deep desire to be with someone can sometimes motivate people to do dark and terrible things to get the person you want. A young Ginny Weasley realizes this in her first year at Hogwarts, when she is desperate to be with her childhood crush Harry Potter, and is willing to go as far as to r*** him just to achieve this.


_**Dark Desires.**_

_**Summary:**_A deep desire to be with someone can sometimes motivate people to do dark and terrible things to get the person you want. A young Ginny Weasley realizes this in her first year at Hogwarts, when she is desperate to be with her childhood crush Harry Potter, and is willing to go as far as to rape him just to achieve this.

So with the help of Tom the Diary, they execute a plan to rape the Boy-Who-Lived. However, neither Tom nor Ginny get what they wanted, instead they get something very different.

This is a repost of this story, as Admins of this site removed it after I suspect reported me, so if you want to read the full version, got to the sites I mentioned.

I've got a poll up on my profile to see if you want a sequel or not for this story, so whatever your decision is, please go there and vote.

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**Warning:**_ Smut/Rape - I removed for this site, Oneshot, a dark one sided Harry/Ginny. (Although I write many dark things in my works, the one thing I don't condone at all is rape. It is wrong and shouldn't be done.)

Now before you start, I would like to say I know that many of you don't like Ginny and so won't like the first half of the story as it's mainly in Ginny's PoV. However, if you read any of my work you'll know I wouldn't do this without a good reason, apart for how the original started like this, at this point of time we know Harry's life up 'til now and there is no need to go over it unnecessarily. So I ask you please bear with me 'til the end, as the first part of the story shows how the actions of Tom and Ginny changes Harry...

I've changed the dates just encase you lot want a sequel or not...

_**Beta Reader:**_SuperNova64 (and his wife) and YT12J from hpfanficarchive.

_**Dark Desires.**_

_31st of September 2012:_

It was the end of September, and Ginny Weasley, first year Gryffindor student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, glanced at the diary that was on the table in front of her, unsure of what to do considering what it had just said. She had gotten the diary middle of August, she thought that it was a late present from her parents, but didn't say anything as they didn't want the others to know and for Ron to make a fuss. The diary was a special one, one that would write back, calling himself Tom and gives her advice, listen or just someone to talk to seeing that she had no one to really talk to or who would understand her.

That was when she suspected that it wasn't from her parents, as it seemed have a mind of its own and her father had always said that you shouldn't trust something that you don't know where it keeps its brain. But until now, the diary has not done any harm, gave good advice and even listened to her unlike the rest of her family so she didn't say anything.

Meanwhile Ginny was sitting in her dorm room after a daylong of school work, looking at the diary worriedly and for the first time wondered if it was right that she trusted Tom. You see, she had asked Tom for advice on what to do about her crush on Harry Potter, and how she could get him to notice her.

She had explained to Tom about Harry in great detail, how he had defeated the greatest and feared Dark Lord since Grindelwald: Lord Voldemort, and as everyone including herself called him now a days, You-Know-Who, and how Harry was known as the Boy-Who-Lived. She also explained to Tom about her crush on Harry, how she was brought up with stories of him, how now they went to the same school and that she was worried that he wouldn't notice her, and that if she told the Boy-Who-Lived how she felt about him, he might not return her feelings.

So on this particular night, she asked Tom if he knew about how she could make Harry notice her, and his reply made her worried and frightened of Tom. As he told her things that she shouldn't be thinking about at her age let alone feel.

As she sat on her bed, she thought about what the two of them talked about, and how Tom had convinced her to go along with his plan:

_'Tom, can I ask you something?'_Ginny wrote as she sat on her bed, waiting for dinner time.

_'Of course you can Ginny, what is it?'_ Tom wrote back to Ginny.

_'Well… as you know Tom, I have a really huge crush on Harry Potter, who I mentioned a few times to you,'_Ginny began to explain, _'and I was wondering if you could help me with something. As you know, I'm afraid that he won't notice me, so seeing that you are a boy and think like a boy, I was wondering if you had any ideas on how I can get him to notice me?'_

_'Hmm, interesting question Ginny,'_ Tom wrote back, _'and luckily for you, I may have the perfect solution. I have to warn you though; you might be slightly scared by it. But believe me, whatever I tell you to do, it'll be the most effective way to get this Harry Potter to notice you.'_

_'What is your idea Tom?'_ Ginny wrote back eagerly,_'I would do anything to get him to notice me.'_

_'Anything you say, we'll see about that,'_ Tom wrote back. _'Now at your age your best bet to get Harry Potter to notice you is to appeal to his sexual desires. Now we have two problems, the first is your body, as it's not like an older teen's; therefore you haven't got the breasts that men are into. Not only that though, from how you have described him, you can't do it the easy way, especially considering he is a year older than you and the best friend of your older brother. You see dear, some things you have to force, if you really want them.'_

_'Are you - are you saying that I have to force him to have sex with me?'_ Ginny wrote to Tom fearfully,_'I can't do that, not only is it against the law, but even if I can get away with it, it'll only make Harry hate me.'_

_'But didn't you just tell me that you would do anything to get the young man to notice you?'_ Tom reminded her of what she wrote to him, _'Harry won't hate you if you do things properly. Sure you can't just rape him and expect him to fall in love with you, this much is true, you have to do it gently, lovingly, convince him, with some useful spells, and that you are only doing it because you love him and want to be with him. Eventually he will definitely agree with you.'_

_'I'm not sure Tom,'_ Ginny told him, worried about the idea, _'I don't like the idea of using spells to make him to fall in love with me.'_

_'How do you think your mother got your father to go out with her at the start?'_ asked Tom,_'From what you told me about her, she is overbearing and controlling, and I doubt she was any different back then. So I would suspect that she used a few spells to get your father to notice her, and fall in love with her. It wouldn't be any different with you and Harry.'_

Ginny couldn't help but agree with Tom; she couldn't see her mother being any different back when she was younger, and so would have needed to use a few spells for her father to notice her mother. Ginny also suspected now that with how her mother acted now, she still used one or two spells to keep her father married to her. She didn't like the idea of using magic to get Harry to fall for her, but her mum and dad were happy enough with the way things are, and if her mother could do it, it couldn't be that wrong for _her_to get her man too.

If she were thinking properly, she would realize how wrong this was, but her desire and the thought that she would be his and he would be hers was getting to her. So with a sigh she wrote, _'Okay, say I did do this, how am I supposed to kidnap him and do it? You have to remember, I'm a first-year, and even if you tell me the spells to use I'm not powerful enough to use them.'_ She might not want to openly admit it, not even to herself, but the thought of raping the green eyed Boy-Who-Lived give her a warm feeling in her, and a dark desire to do this.

_'You don't have to worry about that part,'_ explained Tom,_'You see when I created this diary, I made it powerful enough so that it can temporarily provide someone like you with enough power for the next few days to use the spells you need, and also I'll give you the incantations to the spells you'll need to get what you want. So my dear, what do you want to do? Leave things be, and hope down the line that he'll notice you and marry you, or go with my plan and by the end of it you'll be his as you desire it?'_

The thought of Harry not noticing her frightened Ginny, what if she decided not to allow Tom to help her, would Harry notice her and maybe one day marry her? If things were left as they were, and she refused Tom's help then over time Harry might slowly notice her, marry her and have kids together, but instead that did not happen, and thanks to what happened next, the future took an even darker turn, and all thanks to a very foolish eleven year old girl.

_'I'll do it Tom, I don't want the risk of Harry not noticing me,'_wrote the foolish girl, before she realized something very important, _'but Tom how can I do_it_? Remember, I'm only eleven and although I know where babies come from, I've got no idea how to have sex, or even how to please a man, or Harry in this case.'_

_'That's no problem Ginny, whilst you sleep tonight I can show you memories of the times that I've had sex, so that you'll know what to do,'_ explained Tom.

_'Thanks Tom, you're a good friend,'_ Ginny told Tom.

The conversation with Tom continued for a few more minutes before the diary suddenly flashed with a brilliant green light, at which point Ginny was thankful that the Girl's Dormitory was empty, it engulfed her and filled her with magic. As the light faded, she felt extremely powerful, and although she felt powerful, she knew that it wouldn't last forever, and also knew she could only use it for the spells that Tom had taught her and that she would need to act quickly.

So after some dinner, Ginny returned to the First Year Girl's Dormitory where Tom taught her how to cast non verbally, so that she could catch Harry by surprise, along with a couple of spells that were required for Ginny to get Harry. After a few hours of Ginny learning the spells she needed, along with making the plan to kidnap and sexually abuse Harry Potter just for his love, which Tom claimed would be easy to get, Ginny went to bed for the night where she dreamt about Tom's sexual conquests with past women and how they pleasured Tom which helped Ginny learn how to please Harry.

Little did she know though, if a diary could smirk she would have seen Tom grinning evilly as everything was going according to plan. He originally was going to feed off Ginny's life force as she wrote in his diary, and when Ginny had given enough of herself into the diary, he would be able to create a new body and leave the blood traitor dead. His plan had also included gaining control over her body, and the basilisk hidden within the Chamber of Secrets that was below the school.

However, he soon realized that it would be months before he could feed enough on Ginny's life force to get a new body, someone might figure out what was going on and stop him, not only that but the worst part was that he would have to force himself to listen to the foolish girl's thoughts and still pretend to be her friend. Because of this, several days ago he came up with a new plan. After hearing about the 'Harry Potter' that the blood traitor had a crush on, and how he had defeated his future self somehow, he realized that he could make his new plan happen, he would find a way to trick Ginny into helping him take over Harry Potter's body.

Potter was presumably powerful if he was able to defeat him when he was only a baby, so taking control of Potter's mind could give him a new body. But for this to happen, he had to get Ginny to rape the young boy and then use a ritual to take control of his body. Until Ginny said something on this matter however, he couldn't say a word or he would frighten the girl away and he could not risk that. He thought he would be able to get Ginny to open up enough to ask for help with Harry in a few months, if ever, but instead it only took a few days of him coming up with the idea for her to come to him about it.

At the start Tom could feel Ginny's uncertainty; she was in two minds about the idea. The part of her that was brought up with the idea of what was right and wrong was against the idea. She was thinking about throwing him away, or giving him to Dumbledore to look over. However, he was lucky enough to sense a darker side to the young redhead, and this part of her was excited. Although she didn't realize it, she was aroused at the thought of raping young Harry - being the first person that had sex with the Boy-Who-Lived. So using a small part of the diary's power, Tom enhanced these dark desires and thoughts slowly until she had agreed to his plan.

_'Soon, very soon I'll have a new body,'_ Tom thought to himself within the diary, as he began to think up plans of taking over the magical world. And because he learnt some information about his future self, he wouldn't make the same mistakes as his older self, and would sure as hell get laid more often than he did then. Then he thought about Ginny evilly, _'That blood traitor will be my first plaything, oh she'll be Harry's alright, but not the way she hoped it would be like.'_

It would be a few more hours before Tom would rest for the night, as he knew he would need all the power he could manage for what he was going to do once he got a new body, the first thing he'll be doing - after he had some fun with Ginny, he hadn't had sex in the last fifty years and for a sixteen year old trapped in a diary _is_hell - he would be dealing with his future self. There couldn't be two of them around now could there?

**_oOo0oOo_**

_1st of October 2012:_

It had been a long day for Ginny, in fact all she could remember was thinking about her plan for Harry and how strange she felt: warm and funny, and that her pussy was getting wet. When she asked Tom about it during lunch, he explained that she felt aroused at the idea of having sex with Harry.

So this made her want the day over and done with even sooner, and was glad when her last class of the day ended with Ravenclaw, which was lucky enough to be Transfiguration.

As soon as Transfiguration finished, she quickly went to the Gryffindor Common Room, where she knew Harry would be after his Herbology Class with the Hufflepuffs. Entering the Common Room, she immediately saw that Harry and her brother were sitting in the soft chairs they normally sat in. She was glad that their friend Hermione wasn't there as her plan might not have worked in that case, knowing that Hermione would most likely want to come too.

She was extremely nervous and paranoid, knowing that the slightest thing could ruin her plan. This frightened her quite a lot, as she could be exposed and then get into a lot of trouble. Because of this she knew she should get on with it, as Hermione could return any second, and could potentially destroy what she was doing. Ginny quickly said, "H-Harry, Professor McGonagall wanted me to take you to her office, I think she wants a word with you about something."

Harry wasn't very sure what he could have done that would make his head of house want to speak with him. He couldn't remember doing anything wrong, especially considering the year had only begun a month ago, so he simply assumed that it was something unimportant and decided that he might as well go, lest he invoke the wrath of the Head of Gryffindor. He got up from his comfy chair and said to Ron, "I have to go; I'll see you at dinner mate."

"Okay mate, see you later," said Ron as Harry followed Ginny out of the Common Room. She led him down the staircase, and then he followed her into a part of the school which he hadn't been before, although he didn't really notice it. Along the way, Ginny was casting non-verbal spells on the portraits, so that not only would they could not see them, they wouldn't suspect anything was going on either, should a door open or something moved to much by her or Harry.

As they were walking side by side in the corridor, Harry was wondering what his Head of House wanted from him, not knowing that Ginny was leading him to an unused classroom that she was sure no one knew about and therefore wouldn't enter, and that it would be at least the next hour and a half or so before anyone would notice that they were even gone. It was more than enough time for what she had planned, and no one would even realize that anything was happening.

"So, what did Professor McGonagall want to see me about?" asked Harry as he broke the silence, hoping to find out what was going on.

Ginny however suspected that he was just trying to break the awkward silence rather than actually wanting to know. "Honestly I don't know, but I think it has something to do with your grades, mostly because she was marking some essays when she asked me to get you." Ginny replied.

"Oh." he said. He had been hoping to find out if he was in some kind of trouble that he didn't know of so he could think of a way out of it. Although, it could be as Ginny said it was; nothing more than Professor McGonagall wanting to talk to him about his grades, so there was nothing he could do but wait and see what she wanted.

Not wanting to fall back into the awkward silence again, Harry asked, "How are you enjoying your time at Hogwarts?"

"It's amazing Harry," admitted Ginny with a smile, "I've wanted to come here since my big brother Bill came and told me about how amazing it was. But seeing it in person is something else, the stories he told me can't even compare with that, this place is just so much better."

"I know what you mean," admitted Harry, "with me, I didn't know about magic until last year. My family is just a bunch of Muggles, and they don't know much about magic, and so don't really understand it and so wasn't sure how to explain it," Harry wasn't going to tell this girl the truth about his family, not even his closest friends knew the truth about them and that was how he wanted to keep it. "So when I learnt about magic and Hogwarts, I read all that I could about it, but like you said, seeing it first hand is something else, it doesn't even compare with what the books say about it."

So for the next few moments they made small talk until they finally reached the classroom. Here he frowned slightly, as he noticed that this wasn't the classroom that McGonagall normally used, so he asked, "Are you sure this is the right classroom?"

Ginny had realized this might come up, and so quickly answered, "I am, Harry, Professor McGonagall informed me that she was going to be busy with marking and didn't want to be disturbed, so she said she would be using this classroom to do it."

Harry could understand not wanting to be disturbed when you were busy, and so knocked and entered the room without questioning it any further.

**_oOo0oOo_**

As Harry entered the classroom though, he spotted that it was empty and looked like it hadn't been used for a _very_long time. As he turned around to ask if this was the right classroom, he saw Ginny closing the door and pulling out her wand from inside her robes. "Ginny? What is going on?" was all Harry was able to say before she yelled out, _**"Stupefy!"**_ And the last thing that he saw was a jet of red light shooting out of her wand, as he found himself flying across a desk and onto the ground behind it, knocking him out.

_'It worked,'_Ginny thought, as the spell hit Harry, amazed that the spell actually worked; she had been worried that it might not. She was grateful that Tom allowed her to borrow some of his power, and had taught her the spells she needed.

After making sure that Harry was fine, she quickly locked the door and cast a few spells inside, not wanting to be disturbed or found out, then turned back to Harry, pointing her wand at him and muttered,_"Enervate!"_

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes opened. He looked relatively calm at first, but after a few seconds he realized what was going on and seemed to panic. Struggling to be free of the spell that had him stuck to the floor he said, "Ginny what's going on? Please let me go, I don't know what's happening, but please don't do this, I won't -" Harry began to beg and plead with Ginny, before she cast a non-verbal Silencing Charm, to stop him from talking - she was grateful that she asked Tom to teach her this spell. (Tom had reassured her that she wouldn't need it because of the privacy charms on the room, but she had asked him for the charm anyway because she knew that if not screaming Harry would be telling her how much he hated her.)

"I'm sorry Harry, really I am, but you'll understand soon, and everything will be fine," Ginny told the boy whom she loved. As much as it broke her heart to do this to Harry, she knew that it would be worth it in the end, when they were together.

_**Because of the Guidelines on this site, I have to remove this part, however, you can read the full version on the following sites: Ficwad, **__**hpfanficarchive and archiveofourown.**_

Ginny was thankful that Tom had helped her to cast a Contraceptive Charm on herself. Ginny seat up and gazed into Harry's eyes once more. He looked like he was experiencing bliss like never before, and she smiled at this as she got close to him and hugged him, and whispered into his ear, "That was wonderful Harry."

But as she laid her head next to him though, something suddenly happened in her head. She screamed in pain, as a random sharp stabbing headache developed, and it felt like something was ripping out of her head. And something did leave her head, a dark cloud of some sort which went straight for Harry.

His eyes widened, but before she could grab her wand it had entered his head, seemingly through his scar.

**_oOo0oOo_**

Tom was over the moon, that the sex based ritual to allow him to enter Harry Potter's body worked perfectly and now he could gain control of the boy's body. But it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be, for in front of him was a shocking image.

There in front of him in the grey and black mist filled void was a twelve year old sparkling silver ethereal Harry, fighting an adult dark grey and black ethereal older version of himself, and It took a few moments for Tom to realize what he was seeing; he was seeing the magic version of Harry and his older self fighting for control of Harry's body. It would seem that this Harry Potter had a soul fragment from his future self, and wondered how many Horcruxes he had made - so he knew how many he had to destroy.

Tom was amazed that Harry's magic was able to fight off a Horcrux of his future self, to do so the Boy-Who-Lived must have been very powerful to hold out for this long. This made Tom want Harry's body and magic even more; with this body he would be unstoppable. First though he would need to take control, and that would mean destroying the Horcrux and taking control of Harry's magic and body.

So with that Tom went up to Harry's magic and the Horcrux and began to help Harry's magic fight the Horcrux. Seeing it would be easier to deal with the Horcrux first and then dealing with Harry as he would be weaker once the Horcrux is dealt with and much easier to take Harry over.

However, it wasn't to be, because at the moment that he got into the fight with Harry's magic and the Horcrux, they saw the younger Tom as a threat and so they attacked him too. So began the three way fight over Harry's body, to see who took control of it. But as the battle carried on, for what seemed to be hours, Harry's magic was slowly losing and unless it done something about the situation, it would lose the three way battle and its host body would be taken over by either Tom and Voldemort or both. Harry's magic knew to win this fight, it could do only one thing to save itself and his host, but to do so would mean it would forever alter the mind and body of its host. But in doing so it would make its host more powerful, and undo the blocks on the magic of its host. So with knowing the consequences of what it was going to do for his host, and its world, Harry's magic let out a very strong and bright burst of its power and engulfed himself, Tom and the Horcrux in its powerful blast of magic while merging Tom and the Horcrux into itself. In doing so, it began to change Harry's mind, body and magic, to give him the memories and personality of Tom and the Horcrux, as well as all their magic and abilities that they had at the current time.

**_oOo0oOo_**

Whilst what seemed like hours within Harry, was in fact instantaneous in the real world; Harry's face, hair, and the rest of his body began to change, until it was the naked form of a handsome dark-haired boy who looked like he was fifteen or sixteen. Harry's hair that was once unruly now was straight and reached to Harry's shoulder, his face became more handsome than ever before, as Harry's body become scar-less and gained muscle.

Upon seeing this, Ginny gasped as she recognize the body from her dreams the night before, Tom Riddle - apart for the eyes as they were still Harry's - and all of the sudden she realized what must have happened.

"You tricked me!" Ginny said in horror, "When you said that you were going to give me the power to cast the spells you just left the diary and entered me so that you could get to Harry. But then why didn't you do this before, and why did you wait for us to have sex?"

Here Harry laughed at her as he stood up, as Ginny knelt and started to cry about what happened. "Oh Ginny you little rapist slut, you're _so_wrong, but yet so right, it's very confusing at the moment," Harry told her, as he rubbed his head. As he had memories of his old self, Tom and Voldemort, along with some of the latter two's powers and personalities, it was just as confusing as to who or perhaps what he really was. Was he Harry Potter, Tom or Voldemort, or was he all three of them, he definitely would have to sit down later on and figure things out. At the moment, Harry felt he was somewhat both Harry and Tom, with Voldemort being on the sidelines at the moment.

"Harry is that you?" Ginny asked as she recognized Harry's voice, getting up to hug Harry but he pushed her away from him. She was somewhat shocked at how harsh he was towards her, although deep down she knew he had every right to be. It was just the shock of seeing and hearing him like this when he was normally kind, and that he was talking in Tom's body now that really didn't help.

"Right now I don't know about that," Harry admitted to her, "but you could say thanks to your foolish actions of raping me, the Harry Potter you knew is now no more. I don't know what to call myself, as I've got three entities now within me, but for now to keep things simple, you may for the moment call me Harry."

Ginny looked at Harry in confusion, wondering what he meant by the Harry Potter she knew was now no more. She listened as Harry went on to say, "Now as for me, I mean Tom - oh this is going to be extremely confusing for a while - tricking you, you're right I/he did trick you. His plan was to use your body and the spells he taught you to take over mine, he was only able to hide in your body because of how close you got to Tom, but that was only temporary."

Then there were flashes of images that came to Harry, memories of what was written between Tom and Ginny, which were mainly about him. He didn't know if he should be disturbed at the fact that Ginny had her mother make a life like Harry Potter doll when she was six years old, and until she came to Hogwarts, she had played house with the doll and marriage too. When Ginny wrote this, Tom found this somewhat disturbing too, but had made it out as being cute and someday it could possibly happen.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry said with a face, "you told me - I mean Tom that you had your mother make a life like doll of me where until you came to Hogwarts, you played house and marriage with it."

Ginny went red in the face with embarrassment as he said that, as she began to understand that the Harry Potter she knew was no more. She began to realize why Harry said he had three entities within, himself - Harry - and Tom were two of the entities he talked about and had to wonder who the third was - but thinking about it she could guess who it was. It would explain why he talked like he was Tom at times.

But that's when her face went even redder, as she realized the outcome of Tom being a part of Harry, if Harry knew about the Harry Potter doll, then that meant that it would be only matter of time before he learnt about everything else that she wrote to Tom about. What she had feared the most, was what she talked to Tom about last night, what she would like to do to Harry and what she would like him to do to her as well in her darkest of desires.

Harry wasn't bothered about her being red faced, instead he went on to say, "Now Tom allowed you to have sex with me for several reasons, one of them being to punish you." Harry was smirking at the thought of the punishment Tom made up for Ginny, although it didn't fully work for him. Before he allowed Ginny to say anything, he quickly went on to say, "Another of the reasons he allowed you to have sex with me, was because I, I mean Tom needed to use a special ritual that would allow him to take over my body that involved sex, and I had to be an unwilling participant and a virgin. It was way too easy for him to convince you into raping me; you wanted me so badly that you were willing to do whatever it took to be with me."

Ginny was shocked to hear what Tom had planned for Harry, and was somewhat happy that his plans did not go his way. Although something did happen for Harry to act the way he was, and to have Tom's memories and have another entity within him. However, this didn't bother her _too much right now_; she would figure that out later, what **did**bother her was what this punishment was supposed to be.

"How exactly is having sex with you a punishment for me?" Ginny asked confused, not really understand how this could be a punishment to her. "If anything it was something good, for me at least," she blushed as she said the last part, but was quite serious about it.

"You remember the Contraceptive Charm that Tom had taught you?" asked Harry with an evil smirk, but was also glad that he was beginning to slowly stop referring to himself as Tom. Although it would be a while before he would be able to fully stop, and he suspected there'll be times when he might still refer himself as Tom until he figured things out. For now he would have to deal with things as they are, and hoped he didn't do this in front of others. "Well that wasn't the Charm that he taught you, in fact it was a powerful Fertility Charm, which actually made you highly fertile. You are now pregnant, and will give birth to my child."

Upon hearing this Ginny fell to the ground and began to sob, she wasn't ready to be pregnant she was just too young. As she sobbed, Harry simply stood there the whole time, watching and smiling at this. As Ginny continued to sob, Harry went on to say, "Tom's plan was to tell you that this baby was mine, the boy whom you said you loved, but at the same time raped then just sit back and watch as you broke down. Now stop sobbing or I'll give you something to sob about, you're only getting what was coming to you for raping me."

Ginny realized that Harry was right, and whilst deep in her mind she knew Harry was not the same person as before, in her eleven year old mind he was the same Boy-Who-Lived. Sure he was being mean to her, but after everything she done to him, and was trying to do, he had every right to be angry at her. So after a few moments she finally stopped sobbing and pulled herself together and stood back up.

Once Ginny stood back up, Harry gave her a sweet innocent smile, making the redhead think things were fine. Harry went up to her then hugged her, and played with her hair and breasts, making Ginny think even more that things were okay. She then heard Harry whisper in her ear, "So tell me, when did you get Tom's old diary? Both he and I were just wondering about that."

"I found it the day when we went to Diagon Alley to get our books," explained Ginny, as she moaned in pleasure at what Harry was doing to her.

Harry remembered that day; it was the same day that he accidentally visited Knockturn Alley, where he found Draco's father Lucius Malfoy selling items that he didn't want the Ministry of Magic to find. He also remembered Lockhart's Book Signing at Flourish & Blotts, where the fool forced him to take photos with him. Then he remembered the fight between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley.

Just then memories from the third entity within him appeared in Harry's mind, Voldemort, this was the first time Harry got anything from it. Harry could feel him in the back of his mind, but the moment he thought about Lucius Malfoy, he felt anger unlike anything ever before. He had the memories of Voldemort giving Lucius his old diary, telling him to keep it safe at all costs, and never, ever give it to anyone, as this was extremely important item that had to kept safe above all others. Voldemort just give a basic warning about what would happen to those who used the diary.

To see that Lucius had given his diary to this Blood-Traitor for whatever reason, made Voldemort angry, as it was an important part of his immortality, allowing him to come back from the dead. In that moment the entity that was Voldemort took control of Harry.

Ginny didn't know what was going on, but then all of the sudden a dark green aura of power began to come off Harry, as he pushed her away where then she saw Harry's eyes change to a glowing Avada Kedavra green with a tinge of red around the pupil. Harry then shouted out angrily, "THAT SLIMY INBRED BASTARD MALFOY, HOW DARE HE USE MY DIARY FOR HIS OWN PERSONAL GAIN. I'LL END HIS LINE BY SLOWLY KILLING HIM AND HIS SON, AND USE HIS WOMEN FOR PLAYTHINGS FOR MY MEN. NO ONE DISOBEYS OR IGNORES LORD VOLDEMORT THAT WILL SHOW HIM AND THE OTHERS WHAT…"

All of the sudden Harry stopped ranting, and the dark green aura of power faded and his eyes returned to their normal green eyes. "H-Harry, is th-that, you I mean?"

"Yeah it is me my little slut," said Harry as he went up to her to comfort her, "as you may have guessed the other entity within me is Voldemort. I don't know how yet, but when he tried to kill me as a baby, he somehow left a part of him in me. So as you can see, I've got the entity of the Dark Lord, where I have got his memories, knowledge and skills and not only that but, it seems I now have his taste for killing and torture too. The other entity as you know is Tom's, where I have got his memories from his teenage years, and his charm and personality that he had back then. And the last entity is mine, a twelve year old boy who has to deal with all this new information, and the feelings that I've received from Tom and his future self that became Voldemort."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry," Ginny tried to apologize her crush, "if I knew this would have happened, I wouldn't have done the things that I did."

"Oh don't worry about it Ginny," said Harry, to be honest he was happy with the outcome, before he felt weak and powerless, but now he felt very powerful.

Sure he might have thoughts and feelings from the person who killed his parents, at two different times in the killer's life, one when he was a teenager and one as an adult. But Harry thought this was useful, as once he had sorted out these new memories, he could use them against Voldemort. It would be poetic justice, using the memories, knowledge and skills from Voldemort against him.

And with the younger version of Voldemort, when people mainly knew him as Tom Riddle, he knew a lot about charming people to get what he wanted. He mainly used these skills to get women into bed with him, if that didn't work he then used force - either way, he knew his way around in the bedroom something Harry would soon be using. Harry knew/felt from the remainder of the entity that was Tom Riddle, that Tom was very unhappy about the lack of or nonexistent sex life that his future self had.

Tom and Harry had to wonder if Tom's future self Voldemort, used some kind of ritual or something that sacrificed his sex drive, in order to gain more power. Whatever the reason, Tom wasn't happy about it, as he enjoyed having sex very much and was angry that his future self would sacrifice his sex drive for anything he could have possibly gained. Harry would make sure that he wouldn't ever do the same as Voldemort had done that destroyed his sex drive, and from Tom's memories that he was gaining slowly, sex was a great and wonderful thing and he wouldn't ever want to give it up.

Now was Harry afraid he would become evil like Tom did? No he wasn't, in fact thinking about it now thanks to what happened he would walk that path willingly. Up 'til now Harry had always tried to be normal and do the right thing, but now he had two other entities in his head he began to see things differently - he wasn't going to have a normal life, even being around his own kind.

First off he was famous for killing Voldemort as a baby, which alone made it so that he wouldn't have a normal life. People would always watch his every move no matter what he did, and depending on his actions, it could decide how people would treat him. Even without him being famous, he wouldn't ever have a normal life, in reality no wizard or witch can have only what even looked like a normal life. Because of their magic, people feared what the other person could do to them should they decide to do something to anyone. So the Wizarding World lived in fear of what the other person might do someday in retribution, so no one lived what seemed to be a normal life.

However, even if Harry had this so called normal life, people would still put him on a high pedestal and decide from his actions how to treat him, all because he was the last of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and would become Lord Potter. From the flashes of memories that he got from Voldemort, the Dark Lord was trying to wipe them out. They were one of the Old Families - also known as Purebloods - who could be dated back to the time of Merlin, some say that the Potter's were the first Magical Family in England and because they were a 'Light' Family, they needed to be disposed of. There was another reason for Voldemort to want Harry permanently dead, but that information was still mixed up with the other memories.

Now Voldemort had a few Old Families on his side, from some of Voldemort's memories, these were the Malfoys, LeStranges, Carrows and the Notts, although he had others on his side who whilst were not from an Old Family, were Purebloods. From what he gathered from hearing about it from others, from these the only ones that escaped the Wizarding prison Azkaban, were mainly the people from the Old Families unless they were hardcore supporters and a handful of Purebloods who had a lot of money.

The main reason that the Purebloods from the Old Families that got free from going to Azkaban, wasn't only because they had money - although it helped big time - was because they were well respected and people believed that these Old Families wouldn't be Death Eaters. Sure there were some that believed they could be, but seeing that the Old Families that had money and were respected, it was hard to find any evidence or make people believe they could do any wrong.

It reminded Harry of his uncle, and the unknown lesson that he taught Harry. If you have a good job, respected by those around you, and act the way people want to see, you could do whatever you want as long as you were careful about it.

So when he went to the teachers about how his family was treating him, they called him a liar and would tell his uncle about it and so would be punished for it.

At this particular moment, all of the information he gained kind of reminded him of a villain that he read in a comic book called Superman. A criminal master mind by the named Lex Luthor, he had a public face where he was rich and politically powerful, and would help his city, Metropolis, with whatever they needed. He also helped other countries. The public never knew or suspected that he was a Kingpin of crime who used his power for evil and control the criminal underworld. The only one who knew the truth for a time was the other criminals, who were too afraid to say anything, and Superman a.k.a Clark Kent the reporter. But because Luthor was a well respected public and a powerful political figure a too, it was hard to prove that Luthor was a Kingpin without hard evidence, which there was hardly any as he had others do the work, or Luthor hid or destroyed all the evidence connecting the crimes to him.

Harry suspected if Voldemort had done the same things as Luthor, although it might have taken longer, he would have the Wizarding and the Muggle World in his control. And he would most likely not been defeated like he had been. As he thought about this, a plan was beginning to form within Harry's mind, one of becoming a Kingpin himself.

However, before he could put much thought into this plan, he be begun to feel something from what was part of Tom and until he sorted things out, he wouldn't be able to think straight.

"So Ginny, do you know what else Tom gave me?" Harry said with a smirk, and as Ginny pulled back and shook her head, she was frightened at the smirk Harry was giving her. Harry's smirk became more sinister as he said, "Fifty years worth of pent up sexual tension and frustration - one of the drawbacks of Tom being a sixteen year old memory within a dairy, you are forever a hormonal teenager unable to have sex. So considering we're both in a ready state, let me ask you my little slut: do you enjoy anal?"

Hearing this Ginny realized what Harry wanted, and so she backed away from him and towards the door. However, she quickly found out after trying a few spells to try and leave, that she lost the power that Tom gave her and was unable to leave the room.

Harry just smirked as he watched, and allowed Ginny to try and escape, knowing all too well that she wouldn't be able to. Instead, he turned to one of desks and using a spell he got from Tom he turned it into a king size bed, as it was rough having sex on the floor and didn't want to go through that again. Now sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry said with a smirk, "You won't be able to get out you know. The moment Tom entered my body; the powers that he gave you left you leaving you powerless. Do you honestly think he would allow you to keep the powers he gave you as soon as he got what he wanted? He was going to rape you, and then decide what to do with you and what to do next."

"Please Harry don't, you don't have to do this," Ginny begged Harry.

"Like you didn't have to rape me but you did anyway," Harry said darkly, "would you have even stopped if I begged you to? No, think of this as your real punishment."

"Harry don't you think having your child is punishment enough?" Ginny asked fearfully, "My life as I know it is over, people will look down at me, my family will be upset and embarrassed by my actions, my mother most of all will be the most upset with me and who knows what she'll do when she finds out. Please don't do this; I'm _truly_sorry for what I have done."

"No you're not," sneered Harry, "you're only sorry that things didn't go as planned, with me being head over heels in love with you. And as for being pregnant with my child, that was Tom's punishment. It was nothing personal towards you or anything, he just likes punishing people for the smallest of things, and it only got worse as he got older. I've got good reason to punish you, because you took away my right to choose when and who I had my first time with. I wasn't ready for sex, the only reason I went with it once I was free to move was because of my hormones. I've not long ago hit puberty, and my thoughts and feelings are all over the place. Sure if you hit on me and I liked you enough, things might have gotten to this point and gone differently, but it would have been _my_choice, and it wouldn't have been controlled so much by my lustful state of mind. Also I'm punishing you for almost taking my free will from me, and turning me into nothing more than your boy toy. So come over here and kneel in front of me now!" Harry suddenly ordered Ginny.

To her surprise, Ginny's body began to move by itself, in shock she asked as she knelt in front of Harry, "W-What happened? Why d-did my body move by itself? What have you done to me?"

"I've done nothing to you, this was all of your own doing," Harry said with an evil smirk, as the thoughts of the spells Ginny cast came to him. "Haven't you begun to think about the spells that you cast upon us? If they didn't make me fall for you, what was their true purpose? Do you really think if they didn't work and they didn't make me fall in love with you, that they would do nothing at all?"

Ginny began to worry as what Harry told her started to sink in, what did those spells do if not to make Harry fall in love with her? Before she could even ask what the spells really did, Harry said, "I'll tell you what they did, one was to make sure you could never betray me, I meant Tom, or in this case me. So no matter what I do, if it looks like you'll betray me, you won't be able to tell anyone about it. The normal gossip kind of thing you will be able to do, but things like telling people that I raped you, or others should I decide to do so or even if I kill someone, you won't be able to say anything about it. Next is that should I give you an order, your magic will force you to do it should you try and disobey me." Seeing Ginny's fear on her face, Harry said, "Oh don't worry, you won't have to do everything that I say, you will still have some free will. But should I give you a direct order; you'll be forced to do it. It cannot be made as a causal order like get me a drink, I'll have to really mean it and put a commanding tone behind the words for it to work. Those are some of the permanent spells that you put on us, there were also a few temporary spells too."

Harry's smirk was almost terrifying, and Ginny was frightened as to what those spells were. "Now one of the temporary spells that you put on yourself was a spell to keep yourself conscious until the end of the weekend, so you can't sleep nor black out or anything like that. Tom was going to use you all weekend to help get rid of some of his sexual tension, and so he wanted you fully conscious for it, so he'll be able to fuck whenever he wanted and not wait for you to wake. And the other two were to make sure he was erect whenever he needed to be ready and stay like that as long as he wanted," and to prove his point, he made it so that his cock was erect and hard as possible, before went on saying, "the other was to make it so that the longer I go, the larger amount of sperm he would get every time he had an orgasm. Now unless you want me to fuck you dry in the ass, you better suck my cock, to get it wet."

_**Because of the Guidelines on this site, I have to remove this part, however, you can read the full version on the following sites: Ficwad, **__**hpfanficarchive and archiveofourown.**_

Harry pulled her by the hair still in his hands off his cock, and roughly shoved her back down into the bed. "Now we are done slut," Harry said. Ginny curled up on the bed, and began to cry again. The pain and anguish of the day's activities hitting her once again, she felt as if she had been fucked by a train, like the Hogwarts Express.

But Harry smirked at this, not really caring that Ginny was hurt or not, just that she got what was coming to her for raping him. As he stood there watching Ginny crying, he thought about what to do next. Thinking about it, for the first time since he transformed into this new body, he wondered what he now looked like, and so he summoned a mirror to look at himself.

He found himself to be older, and as suspected taller than he was, he was more muscled than his old body, also he was more handsome, but had paler skin then he once had, he still had jet black hair, and green eyes. Harry looked down at the sobbing redhead, "It is a shame, I really would have liked to stay here, but now it looks like you and I have to disappear," he said with a sigh.

Harry truly wanted to stay at Hogwarts, sure he had the memories from Tom and Voldemort, but he wanted to experience Hogwarts for himself for a little while longer. Harry had already thought of a new name for himself, he had came up with it just before he had his fun with Ginny, he would call himself: Harrison (Harry) Salazar Slytherin. It was a name that he would use to build a new life for himself, as he planned what he wanted to do next. Apart for the name Harrison, it was the name Tom wanted, to be named after the man he was descended from, admired and believed in what he did.

Now as Harry thought about wanting to stay at Hogwarts for a while longer, he gained even more memories, not memories of Tom or Voldemort, but of himself when he was younger.

He was about seven years old at the time, and it was when his aunt had given him that horrible haircut, because she didn't believe that he was getting it cut, he told his family that he did get it cut but it kept growing back the way it was before. Harry was worried about how the other kids would laugh and make fun of him, and so had a restless nights sleep. However as he got up the following morning, he and to the horror of his family, found that overnight his hair had re-grown to how it was the day before. Because of this, young Harry wondered if this was why his aunt and uncle hated him, because they knew he could do this, or at least suspected that he could, and seeing that it wasn't normal, they hated him for it.

As the young Harry thought about it, he wondered if this skill was why his other haircuts didn't go as he and his family wanted. To test the theory, he begun to see if he could do it at will, and over the following weeks he was able to change the color and length of his hair. Seeing what he could do with his hair, Harry experimented to see if he could alter other parts of his body. In the following weeks and months, Harry learnt that he could change any part of his body and could make himself older or younger, depending what he wanted. However, after a year or so he forgot about the skill of being able to change his body, he wasn't sure why, it was still a foggy hooded person, a spell and then nothing, no memory at all.

Either way, now that he had his memories back, he had a way to return to the way he looked like before whatever Tom tried to do. Once Harry changed back to the way used to, he looked at Ginny who was still crying, and thought aloud, "Now what am I going to do about you?"

He didn't want to have Ginny around Hogwarts out of fear that someone would suspect something, but at the same time he didn't know where to put her. That's when memories from Tom's time at Hogwarts came to him once again, this time it was information about the Founder's Personal Rooms. Tom found out during his time at Hogwarts, that each of the Founders had their own personal sleeping and study area inside the castle. He also knew that each room had their own House-Elf, a small elf-like creature that must serve a magical family. Although Hogwarts has many House-Elves under its employ, the Founders' Heirs may call upon the House-Elves who served their line to also serve their private needs as well.

From Tom's memories, Harry saw the personal House-Elf that served the Slytherin House fifty years ago, Knatur, and so seeing from the memories that House-Elves lived for hundreds of years, and hoping that the House-Elf would answer him, Harry called for the elf.

As he did a small female elf appeared, wearing a clean pillowcase, with Hogwarts coat of arms on it. As the elf appeared, she said, "Master Sir be calling for Knatur Sir?" Then the House-Elf looked at Harry and was shocked to see an old face that she had not seen in fifty years, "Master Tom sir is that be you sir? How Sir is that being possible Sir?"

"No I'm not Tom Riddle," began Harry, "I'm Harry Slytherin, or better known to this school as Harry Potter." Seeing the shock in the elf's face, he added, "It doesn't matter how or why this came to be, you just need to know that I'm your Master now, which I'm betting your kind can sense," in which the female elf nodded, but she was afraid and confused about how this was even possible. As she shook in fear and wrung her hands together at her Master's icy words, which promised unspeakable pain if she failed carry out her Master's wishes. "And you'll do as you're told. Now I want you to take this girl and take her to the Slytherin's Personal Chamber, and look after her and make sure that she doesn't leave there at all, or it'll be on your head if she does."

"Master s-sir Knatur, understands Master Harry sir," Knatur said with a fearful squeak.

"I want her clean and without clothes for when I come for her later on," explained Harry. As he was planning what he was about to do, a thought came to him, and asked, "Knatur, I want to move about undetected, so I was wondering if the wards can tell where I am or another student, or is there another way for someone to know where I am?"

"Knatur knows that the wards can be detecting a student if the Headmaster be asking it to," admitted Knatur, "but I is knowing that there's be a few places that the wards can't detect a student, the Personal Chambers of the Founders being such places. Knatur can take Sir to Master Slytherin's Personal Chamber so that the wards can't detect where yous be going."

"That's good to know," Harry said thoughtfully, before asking, "but apart for the wards, is there any of way for someone to detect where I'm going?"

"Knatur be knowing of a map that the Wheezes Twins has Master Sir, they use it to be bad and not get caught by the Professors or Mr. Filchy and his nasty cat," explained the small elf. "Their map shows most of the castle and its ground, and people within it."

This worried Harry a lot, if Fred and George Weasley had a map like this, then it would be difficult for him to get around without getting caught by them. And he didn't want to be caught by them, or anyone else for the plans he had had forming within his mind right now and didn't want people knowing where he was or going. So looking down at the old House-Elf, he ordered her, "I want you to get this map for me at once, I don't care what it takes, and I want it now."

"At once Master Sir," Knatur said fearfully at the way Harry talked to her, worried what he would do to her if she didn't do what he wanted. In fact he reminded her of Master Tom in his later years, when he would punish her for the smallest of things. So not wanting to anger her new Master, she went off to do what he asked of her.

As Knatur left to get what he wanted, he began to clean himself up and put his clothes back on. Once he did, he looked down at Ginny and said darkly, "Listen carefully slut, when Knatur comes and take you to your new sleeping area, I don't want you to give her any trouble, as I'll punish you is that understood?"

"Yes Master," Ginny said fearfully, not wanting Harry to turn on her any more than he already had.

Just then Knatur returned with a piece of parchment in her small hands. As she gives the parchment to Harry, she said, "Master Sir, Knatur was luck to find the map in one of the Wheezes Twins trunks Sir."

As Harry looked at the parchment, he saw that it was blank, Harry wasn't amused at this and sneered at the elf, "Do you think this is funny elf, there's nothing here."

"M-Master, Sir, you need a password for it to reveal the map," Knatur said fearfully, worried that her new Master would hurt her, "you need to point and hold your wand at the parchment and say, _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ and when you're done you say, _Mischief managed_."

Wondering if what the elf told him was true or not, Harry held his wand at the parchment and said,_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_

Once he said that, lines became to appear on the parchment, which formed a picture of Hogwarts castle and with it also the words:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

And as Harry opened the parchment up, he saw the map of all of Hogwarts, seeing this, Harry smiled and said _"Mischief managed!"_ This cleared the map, making it blank again. With this Harry turned to elf and said, "Now take the girl and wait for my orders, and make sure she is ready for me. I'll call you again later to take me to her, is that understood?"

"Yes Master, sir," said the small elf before she took hold of Ginny and popped away.

With the two gone, Harry cast a time spell and saw that most of the teachers and students would be within the Great Hall having their dinner, and so casting a few spells upon himself so that should anyone use Legilimency on me, they would only see him getting stunned and waking up only a few minutes ago with no idea of where Ginny was or what happened.

So with that done, Harry ran down to the Great Hall to make it seem that he was knocked out, and that Ginny seemed to have been kidnapped. Little did Harry know, or the world, that this was the start to a new Dark Age, one that would last for centuries and would affect more than the Wizarding and Muggle World and the people within it would ever thought possible.

_**The End! (?)**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Here ends the one shot of Dark Desires, I hope that you enjoyed this story, and I would like to thank YT12J once again for allowing me to use his story for this plot. Now before you lot bitch about me writing word for word from Desire in areas of this story, I would like to point out that YT12J KNOWS about this and allowed me to do so - so you have no reason to get on my case about copying parts of his story.

Now I would like to apologize about the lack of updates of my other works, I know many of you are waiting for them, but there won't be any for some time. You see, as many of you of you know, I'm without a laptop right now as the motherboard went on me. It has taken some time, but with some luck I'm hoping to get a new laptop at the end of this month.

During this time without my own laptop, I've been using my phone and my dad's laptop to write my work. However though, I wasn't able to do much/any work done on them apart for this one shot. The reasons are as follows:

Phone: Apart for it been a bit awkward transferring/finding information on the phone, the screen is too small for me to work on it for too long - I often find myself reading on my phone.

As for my dad's laptop: it just don't feel right writing on it for some reason, and so like on the phone I often find myself reading on it. So to finish this one shot off, you and I are lucky that I was able to do so.

In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this one shot, and depending on your reviews, I may or may not do a sequel. But if you do want a sequel, I would warn you that with Harry having two evil personalities within him, Harry will forever be evil and twisted.

Now either I do or do not do a sequel to this story, I've got a challenge for you all: I would like to see if you lot can do your own sequel to this story, now as I said with Harry having two evil personality within him, I would suspect the sequels you write have him evil and twisted. But if you can make it so that Harry is Dark but Good, I would be more than happy to read it too. The only thing I want to see is Harry having a harem or be with at least a few women, as he'll have the sexual tension from Tom who is sixteen and hadn't had sex for fifty years, so he would be looking for women to fuck to fight this off and I don't think one or two girls/women would help him.

Now if you do want a sequel, I've got a plot already planned out and would like to thank my new Beta Reader SuperNova64 (and his wife), for helping with the plot. It'll be a Harry Potter/Marvel Crossover, the main part being X-Men: Evolution. There'll be other Marvel characters and plots added to the story, but I'll post the ideas in my forum on fanfiction when I sort the ideas out in my head and write them out. But to help me out, I would like to hear any ideas you might have for the possible sequel...

**Beta Reader's Note:** First I would like to thank Dragen for accepting and allowing me to beta for him it's really fun and an honor.

Secondly I am not and will never claim to be perfect if any of those who read this story find a legitimate spelling or grammar error other than the obvious elf speak (that I have somehow missed) please let us know in a review, with the actual error and a few words that surround the error so that I may be able to find and fix it once the error has been verified.

Lastly I would like to say that everyone looking for updates or new chapters to Dragen's other stories we are currently working on just that. In just a few weeks chapter update fixes will start rolling out to patch and fix any errors in existing chapters before we post any new chapters to those stories, so PLEASE be patient and once completed it is recommended and you are encouraged to read the story from the beginning before reading any new chapters to existing stories. Please offer Dragen kind and considerate reviews and encouragement to help provide motivation to continue to pump out new chapters to all of his active and current stories.

Thank you all!

Beta reader: SuperNova64


End file.
